Citas debidas
by Pinamor
Summary: Una breve sugerencia de por qué, si eres hombre, no deberías nombrar Lily a tu hija. Al parecer, son las más buscadas cuando alguien tiene ganas de robar un beso.


Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Rowling.

Aquí está el fic que me encantó escribir en ese 2011, cuando usaba la computadora. Le arreglé los errores ortográficos y le agregué una que otra palabra, y por supuesto quité varias (me avergüenzan algunas cosas que escribí, por eso estaba desesperada por arreglarlas). Significa mucho para mí esta historia, no sé por qué pero recuerdo a la perfección cómo lo escribí y dónde. Bueno, nada más cursi para agregar. ¡Ah, sí! Agradezco infinitamente a las personas que me dejaron sus hermosos comentarios, de verdad gracias. Ahora sí, espero les guste. Besos.

* * *

><p><strong>Citas debidas.<strong>

* * *

><p>En esa particular mañana, Lily se levantó más temprano de lo que acostumbraba. Sus amigas todavía dormían plácidamente, algunas que otras roncaban un poco e incluso había una que estaba abrazando a la almohada con ímpetu. Rodó los ojos, porque sabía con quién estaba soñando esa chica: Sirius Black. Un tonto engreído, burlón, egoísta que comenzó a tener esas enfermedades desde que le daba mucha atención a James Potter, según Lily.<p>

Con sus cabellos rojos despeinados y las ganas importantes de llegar al baño, Lily prácticamente corrió hacia él mientras agarraba una toalla para secarse cuando terminara de darse la ducha. El baño no era pequeño ni grande, solo lo común y necesario, pero no para tres chicas lo que provocaba grandes discusiones entre sus compañeras. Abrió la ducha mientras se enjuagaba la cara y la boca, se cepilló el cabello y los dientes y entró bajo el manto de agua hirviendo; a ella le gustaba que el agua este tan caliente como si estuviera a punto de hacer que se quemara, sus compañeras siempre se quejaban de ello porque cada vez que entraban había demasiado vapor y decía que eso las hacía verse rojas. Ella, siendo prefecta y bien al tanto de que no tenía que buscarse problemas, solo las miraba y negaba con la cabeza; no iba a ponerse a insultarlas, y mucho menos a las que eran sus amigas del alma pero que a veces de verdad la irritaban.

Se dio el gusto de tener una ducha más larga de lo diario, cosa que le encantaría hacer pero su maldito sueño pesado, que en verdad era pesado, no se lo dejaba. El shampoo y la crema enjuague eran el ritual de todas las mañanas, aunque ella, sinceramente, no necesitaba el último de las cremas. Salió de la ducha luego de unos placenteros veinte minutos, se envolvió con la toalla y salió, dispuesta a vestirse y a despertar a sus amigas; se turnaban de vez en cuando para despertarse las unas a las otras.

Se vistió con el uniforme típico del Colegio, del que jamás se cansaría. La pollera plegada, la camisa, el suéter, las medias, los zapatos y la corbata; todo con colores rojos y amarillos que eran llevados con mucho orgullo. La capa, para ella, era infaltable. Despertó a sus amigas sacudiéndolas una por una, había intentado hacerlo a voz alta pero fue imposible. Luego de asesorarse de que sus amigas se estaban levantando, entre bufidos y chillidos, Lily salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras. Miró el reloj y se sorprendió al ver que era demasiado temprano, las seis y cuarto para ser exactos, y temió por su pellejo que de esa, viniendo de sus amigas, no saldría intacto. Se dijo a sí mismo que luego se explicaría, si es que le dejaban, y salió por el retrato de la Dama Gorda. Por suerte la Sala Común estaba vacía, como era de esperarse a esas horas, y no iba a tener que estar respondiendo a las chismosas acerca de James Potter;uno de los magos más lindo de Hogwarts el cual, desgraciadamente, se le pegó la idea de perseguirla por todos lados, a todas horas y con todos los propósitos habidos por haber.

El pasillo estaba bastante desierto, a penas algunos rayos de sol se colocaban por las ventanas y las velas parecían haberse apagado; permanecían toda la noche prendidas por medio de magia. Lily acomodó mejor sus libros en sus brazos, mientras intentaba no hacer tanto ruido, si había algo que le molestaba era escuchar el eco de sus pisadas en el pasillo. Ahora no tenía mucho para hacer, al menos que esperar hasta que sean las siete e ir al comedor a comer algo, luego tenía Pociones, pero recién a las ocho.

Miró para afuera, sus hermosos ojos verdes se cerraron para defenderse de la luz solar, el día parecía ser hermoso. No se veía un viento que te pudiera despeinar ni tampoco hacía frío. Decidió que iría a leer un libro, al menos hasta el tiempo de las siete y media o antes. Iría al Lago, a sentarse y a leer.  
>Pasó sin cruzarse con nadie en el Comedor y por último salió por la enorme puerta de Hogwarts y sonrió; el día era espectacular, no hacía un ápice del frío que la había hecho quejarse mucho durante ese año. Totalmente despierta y feliz, Lily caminó por los senderos hasta llegar al puente, lo cruzó despacio; observando el lugar con sumo detalle porque jamás se arrepentía de hacerlo. Hogwarts era el lugar más hermoso que vio en su vida, nada lo igualaba.<p>

Caminó un poco más por el pasto verde que comenzaba a brillar por el sol sobre las gotas de rocío. Llegó al Lago y la fuerza del sol iluminando las aguas era tranquilizante. Encontró un árbol en el que se podía sentar, donde apenas los rayos del sol daban y estaba bastante limpio. Se sentó y abrió su libro, cerca de la mitad, justo en donde había quedado y había señalado con un pedazo de hoja. Se dispuso a leer y dejar que la dulce naturaleza la envolviera en todo su esplendor.

Pocas veces Lily podía dejarse envolver así en la tranquilidad. Ser prefecta significa que te respeten y respetar, tener honor, imponer algo, demostrar tu inteligencia y capacidad, tener la razón en todo y ser responsable. También hay cosas que a Lily no le van; retar, castigar, quitar puntos y más, todo eso que Lily odiaba hacer, pero si tenía que hacerlo lo hacía y se mostraba decidida. Por eso, estar sentada tranquila y pacíficamente al menos media hora en un día movido, era bastante placentero. En quinto la habían nombrado prefecta con todos los honores, y se había puesto feliz, pero ahora le gustaría dejar un poco el cargo, que alguien más lo tuviera por un rato, para disfrutar y luego volver a "trabajar".

Escuchó un crujido de rama detrás de ella, pero decidió ignorarlo. Podía ser un pájaro o algún pequeño animal. Suspiró y dio vuelta la página, se recostó mejor en el grueso tronco del árbol y continuó su lectura, aunque sus oídos ya estaban más precavidos y al percance de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

—Que lindo paisaje —y el parloteo comenzó. Lily cerró los ojos, frustrada—. Hola Lily, no te había visto. Hoy te ves hermosa.

La voz de ese chico, simplemente la voz, ya le causaba algo inestable y molesto. Algo inestablemente bonito. La pelirroja jamás lo admitiría; pero cuando James estaba cerca de ella, en cierto modo, ella se divertía. Aunque también le hacía enfadar de una manera atroz, con sus comentarios, algunos no y otros sí, vulgares y diarios; el morocho no se rendía nunca, con sus ojos verdes y su estúpido ego perseguía a Lily a todos lados, esperando escuchar alguna vez un "sí" de los labios cerezas de ella.

—Potter, deja de molestarme —susurró. Su calma fue totalmente disipada al ver como él se sentaba junto a ella.

—¿Hacemos algo hoy? —y así comenzaba siempre. Luego le seguía una insistencia envidiable.

—Por décima quinta vez en lo que va esta semana —lo miró atentamente, intentando verse seria—, no y no.

James hizo un pequeño puchero bien fingido y dirigió su vista al césped. Tendría que darle pena, normalmente lo haría, pero no después de la décima vez que comenzó a seguirla a todos lados. James Potter nunca se rindió, jamás. Siempre persistente, insiste e insiste con una cita.

—¿Segura? —preguntó luego de un silencio. Lily, con un bufido, dejó nuevamente su lectura.

—Más que segura Potter —él seguía con el rostro de perrito degollado. Cansada, suspiró—: ¿Por qué no buscas a otra a quien molestar? Conozco a muchas chicas que quieren que les hables.

James levantó el hombro, con una pequeña risita. Lily se preguntó que tenía de graciosa su pregunta. Le golpeó con el brazo, su estúpida risa estaba lastimando su orgullo femenino.

—Escúchame bien Potter —un poco asustado, pero con sus ojos aún brillando de la emoción, siguió prestando atención a esa adorable pelirroja— ¡No te vuelvas a reír de mí!

—Porque te quiero a ti Evans —el susurró.

Lily relajó su rostro, por un momento estuvo perdida, y hasta una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a crecer en sus labios, que rápidamente se disipó.

—¡Si es por lo de la estúpida encuesta! —gruñó.

—¡No, no, lo juro! —gritó, desesperado por negarlo, antes de que ella volviera a pegarle— No tiene nada que ver la encuesta…

La encuesta: una pequeña votación que hicieron entre los alumnos varones, todas las casas, para ver quien era la chica más bonita de Hogwarts y el por qué. Lily terminó como tercera, seguida de lejos por algunas chicas mucho más coquetas y seductoras. Comentarios, que justificaban los votos, la hicieron sonrojarse y sentirse demasiado expuesta durante mucho tiempo. "Buenas tetas", "me gustan sus ojos", "su cuerpo", "su trasero" y más, cosas que la hicieron querer salir invisible de su cuarto.

—¿Seguro? —ella lo miró desafiante. Y lo peor de todo, no entendía por qué le estaba preguntado aquello. ¡A ella le daba igual si James Potter la miraba por lo de la encuesta o porque quería leer uno de sus libros!

—Muy seguro —admitió, levantó las cejas e hizo una mueca chistosa—: Aunque no voy a negar que estás muy buena-

—Potter —con los labios apretados y con libro en mano, se dispuso a darle fuerte.

—¡No, no, no! —James se arrastró por el piso hasta estar a un paso prudente de Lily—. Baja el libro —señaló el piso—, por favor bájalo.

Lily le amenazó con la mirada, pero soltó el libro y este quedó en el piso, pero seguía siendo amenazante. James suspiró y dejó que sus hombros no estén tan tensos.

—Eres difícil —comentó, aceptándolo, mientras se colocaba nuevamente junto a ella, causando una mirada desaprobatoria de parte de la pelirroja.

—Ni fácil, ni difícil. No soy nada, ya basta —agarró su libro—, sólo quiero leer un rato.

—¿Por qué no aceptas?

—No aceptaré nada.

—Seguro —quiso sonar irónico, pero no pudo hacerlo.

Lily siguió leyendo, aunque se estaba esforzando mucho por concentrarse. Y James estaba intentando crear un nuevo modo para que ella aceptara su cita. Bastaba con decir que ya se había usado sus técnicas, no las más sucias pero con ella no podría... Las demás chicas caían a él como abejas a la miel, y nunca le había costado tanto conseguir una maldita cita. No entendía a Lily Evans, y eso hacía que le gustara aún más. Y a pesar de que ella pensara que él la perseguía por su atractivo, la realidad no era solamente ese: a James le encantaba escucharla contestar todas las preguntas de los profesores, y aún más verla ayudando a los más pequeños. Era inteligente y bondadosa. Pero no era la típica chica buena aburrida, ella era más que eso; con ese carácter de dragón que llevaba escondido en su menudo cuerpo.

Él y ella eran diferentes. Eso James ya lo tenía totalmente sabido, pero ¿no era que los polos opuestos se atraen? Sí, pero Lily no estaba atraído a él, no como él a ella, ¿o sí? Tal vez ella se ponía furiosa cuando James estaba cerca porque la ponía nerviosa, la hacía sentirse débil al ver que él podía terminar ganándola por quitarla de sus estribos. No todo tenía que ver únicamente con el orgullo, también estaba el hecho de la fama que James tenía; el de las muchas chicas, que siempre andaba acompañado, y aunque no estuviese ni cerca de ser como Sirius Black, James tenía sus admiradoras y para pena o enfado de Lily, eran varias. Y muy distintas a ella.

—¿Y... ya lo pensaste? —preguntó.

—¿Qué cosa? —ni siquiera levantó la vista de su gordo y de letras pequeñas libro.

—Lo de la cita... —la miró, un poco desanimado— Vamos Lily, no seas tan terca. Una sola vez.

—No es no Potter.

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Porque no me gustan los chicos como tú! —lo miró a los ojos— No podría estar contigo, no sería feliz. Veo a mis amigas llorar por chicos como si no valieran nada, cuando no es así, y todo porque se meten con chicos como tú.

—Cualquiera llora, todos de hecho —ella negó con la cabeza y volvió a su libro—. Lily, déjame demostrarte que no soy como parece. Puede que me hayas visto con muchas chicas —susurró, ella levantó una ceja, demostrándole que el _puede_ estaba de más—. Bueno, está bien, sí, me viste con muchas chicas. Pero tu me interesas... No es que ellas no me interesen, pero no me importan.

—No, Potter —negó todo lo que dijo con una voz muy estricta—. Le dijiste lo mismo a Sarah y ella anda llorando por los pasillos.

—Pero nunca pasó nada con Sarah —dijo, exasperado—, ¡y no le dije eso!

—Ya.

—Sal conmigo. Hazlo, vamos, deja de prejuzgarme.

—No prejuzgo —cerró su libro—. Soy lo bastante inteligente como para darme cuenta de la diferencia entre bondad y masoquismo. No quiero tener nada que ver con alguien que me va a hacer sufrir tanto.

—Si eres tan inteligente —adelantó su rostro, quedando a centímetros del de ella— ¿Por qué no sales conmigo de una vez? Quieres deshacerte de mí, y la única manera de que yo te deje de molestar es aceptando una cita. Y prejuzgas, y está mal.

Lily pestañeó una sola vez, para mirar hacia algún lado y ponerse a pensar. Quitarse a James de encima era algo que le agradaba, aunque en el fondo no fuera así, ella estaba convencida de que quitárselo de encima era lo mejor. James se relajó y se tiró nuevamente contra el árbol. Una parte de él le decía que Lily acabaría por decirle que sí, pero otra, de nombre realismo, le decía que había metido la pata hasta el fondo del barro y que ella terminaría provocando hematomas en su brazo con su libro.

—Muy bien.

James levantó la cabeza lo más rápido que pudo. Ella no lo estaba mirando, su vista estaba clavada en el lago.

—¿Qué? —su voz sonó tan esperanzada que provocó una sonrisa en los labios de Lily.

—Que sí Potter —suspiró, sabiendo que luego se arrepentiría—, saldré contigo.

—¡Genial! —soltó eufórico, chocó sus manos en un aplauso y sonrió feliz— Gracias Lily. No te decepcionaré. Ya lo verás. Eh, ¿qué flor te gusta?

—El lirio —contestó, sin dudarlo.

—Oh. Claro, claro. Tu nombre, es obvio —asintió, se lo veía tan feliz que fue, solo un poco, contagioso—. Te regalaré miles de lirios, ya lo verás. Yo, yo soy un romántico emprendido. Te enamorarás de mí Evans, ya lo verás, y al diablo con la lógica, serás tu luego la que me pedirá para salir. Sí, para salir. Ya lo verás.

—Ya deja de soñar Potter. Ahora vete, me gané unos minutos de paz —dijo, escondiendo su sonrisa lo máximo posible.

—¡Vas a tener la mejor cita de tu vida Evans! —sonrió de costado, asintiendo de manera enérgica— La mejor cita. Ya lo verás. Va a ser tu mejor noche. El sábado en Hogsmeade. ¿El sábado en Hogsmeade está bien?

—Como quieras —hizo que su voz sonara sin interés, y se esforzó por mantener la vista en su libro y en no mirarlo.

—Genial, ¡genial! —chocó sus manos, se aplaudió un poco y mirando a lo lejos agregó—: Se lo contaré a Remus. Me tomaba por loco. ¡Ja, ya lo verá!

Lily vio como James, por fin, se alejaba y sonrió, definitivamente le gustaba un poco ese chico, y no era malo, era distinto. ¿Y por qué negarlo? Ella adoraba lo distinto.

* * *

><p>—Eres un tonto, tonto, tonto —una pelirroja, idéntica a la anterior, se tapaba con ganas su cuerpo con su capa—. Deja de mirarme, Malfoy.<p>

—Tu tampoco me mires —se burló él, secándose su mojado rostro, pero dando espacio a sus ojos para poder ver.

—¡Pero si no te estoy mirando, tonto! —se estrujó el pelo, no sin antes atar la capa alrededor de su cuerpo— Gracias por tirarnos al lago, muy bien hecho Malfoy.

—Tranquila Potter —su voz sonó burlona—. Pronto nos iremos, vamos a buscar a tus abuelos. Los ves y nos vamos. Nos queda poco tiempo.

Ella, sintiéndose pesada por el peso de la ropa mojada, gruñó. Comenzó a caminar dando grandes pasos, y Scorpius divertido la siguió.

—¿No quieres ir a Hogsmeade primero? —le preguntó, mirando de vez en cuando la forma redondeada del femenino trasero que la capa intentaba esconder en vano.

—¿Para qué? No creo que con el paso de los años haya cambiado tanto, debe estar igual —mientras hablaba se quedó quieta para quitarse los zapatos, que hacían un ruido escandaloso al caminar.

—Porque me debes una cita —sonrió de costado justo al tiempo que ella giraba su rostro furioso, sus ojos pardos brillaron maliciosos.

—Ya te lo dije: no saldré contigo. Vete con una de esas tontas —chocó sus zapatos el uno contra el otro, hacia caer agua a montón y algunas cosas verdosas raras—. Que asco.

—Te encanto, ya es hora de admitirlo —Scorpius le pasó una mano por los hombros, dispuesto a molestarla. Sorprendida, la pelirroja dejó de hacer su trabajo con los zapatos y con el pié descalzo lo piso con fuerza— ¡Oye, estás loca!

—Estás loco —siguió su camino, seguida de cerca, y a duras penas, por Scorpius— ¡Mi abuela!

Lily sonrió con un brillo que hizo a Scorpius mirarla embobado. Unas lágrimas se acunaron en los hermosos ojos de la pelirroja, que rápidamente se cayeron alrededor de los pómulos definidos y de las mejillas rojas. Lily estuvo a punto de salir corriendo tras la otra joven, pero Scorpius la detuvo agarrándola del brazo.

—No Lily, no nos pueden ver —le susurró, intentando calmarla. Miró con un poco de lastima a la pelirroja. Lily miraba a su abuela con un anhelo impresionante. No forcejeó, y con un esfuerzo entendió que Scorpius tenía razón.

—Mira —susurró. Lily señaló hacia adelante, hacia un chico que venía caminando hacia la pelirroja.

—¿Quién es ese? —preguntó. Por la altura y el color del pelo era muy parecido a James Sirius desde lejos.

—¡Mi abuelo! —la pelirroja se llevó las manos al pecho y sonrió de pura alegría.

El joven se puso delante de la pelirroja. Y la besó. Tan rápido que su abuela no tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse o de apartarse. Cuando el morocho quitó sus labios de la pelirroja, él sonreía y ella estaba sorprendida, pero no tardó mucho en levantarse y amenazarle con el libro que minutos atrás estuvo leyendo.

Scorpius miraba sorprendido. Y Lily, con lágrimas en los ojos, rió un poco. Pronto los dos que estaban en su tiempo correcto desaparecieron, pero sus gritos, los de Lily Evans hacia James Potter, se escuchaban aún. Lily apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del rubio, mirando maravillada la escena. Scorpius, incapaz de entender por qué demonios su mente tanto se lo dictaba, lo dijo:

—Si te beso, ¿me correrías?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Corres rápido?

—Ni te imaginas.

No pasaron ni dos segundos antes de que los chicos desaparecieran, llevados por una ola de viento fuerte mezclada con figuras brillantes. Lily jamás olvidaría la vez que visitó a sus abuelos, y gracias a Scorpius. El problema es que ahora le debía una cita. Y su abuela a su abuelo.


End file.
